Soul-Bonds
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: In 2002 there is a memorial at the Ministry when Death Eaters attack. Harry and his wives, Neville, Hannah, Draco and Astoria find themselves back in time after coming across a time room in the Department of Mysteries. Now they are back in time and soul-bonded. Will they be about to change the future for the better…Harem
1. Chapter 1: Back in Time

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

In 2002 there is a memorial at the Ministry when Death Eaters attack. Harry, Ginny, Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Padma, Su, Luna, Lilith, Mackendra, Delta, Dawn, Dusk, Fay, Mandy, Katie, Eleanor, Megan, Isobel, Morag, Millicent, Gabrielle, Violette, Neville, Hannah, Parvati, Lavender, Draco and Astoria find themselves back in time after coming across a time room in the Department of Mysteries. Now they are back in time and soul-bonded. Will they be about to change the future for the better…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Back in Time**

* * *

 _May 2nd 2002_

* * *

Harry and Ginny Potter had been married for 2 years. 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Same with Harry and Susan, Daphne, Tracey, Su, and Padma as he needed to marry a witch for each title. Ginny was Lady Potter, Katie Lady Gryffindor, Susan Lady Bones she kept her title as she was the last of her line, Luna kept her name for a line continuation. Lady Pendragon was Mackendra McGonagall, Daphne Lady Black, Padma Lady Peverell, Tracey Lady Slytherin, Su Lady Ravenclaw, Megan Jones Lady Hufflepuff, Lavender Lady Gaunt, Sally-Anne Lady Sayre, Morag MacDougal Lady Shafiq, Eleanor Branstone became Lady Flamel, Gabrielle Delacour Lady Ilvermorny and Fay Lady Emrys, Isobel MacDougal kept her name is for a line continuation. Delta Moody was going to keep her name. Dawn Dawlish was going to be Lady Romanov, Lilith Moon was Lady Le Fey, Dusk was Lady Diggory as a line continuation and Lisa Turpin is Lady Triple. That title he got by magic's chosen same with Le Fey. Violette Shacklebolt kept her name. Cherry became Lady Gaunt. And Sarah Clearwater sister to Penelope Clearwater who became Lady Burke. And Penelope became Lady Fleamont.

Ginny didn't mind sharing Harry as she knew the law he needed a wife for each title. And she got on well with all of Harry's wives.

Harry still remembers when he went to Gringotts after the war to find out his titles and his marriage contracts:

 _Flashback_

 _Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made there way to Gringotts it was only a few months after the war and still people where picking up the pieces. Harry and the others managed to fix thinks with Gringotts with Harry paying for the damages and getting them a new dragon._

 _Now he was in the office of his account manager King Ragnok Bloodblade._

" _Mr Potter what can I do for you today?" Ragnok asks_

" _I would like to see my accounts as Ginny told me I should have down years ago", Harry says_

" _Yes you should have but I will need you to do an inheritance test so we know the Potter Vault is the only one we have to check today", Ragnok says handing over a blade, "We need 7 drops of Blood"_

 _Harry cuts his palm and lets 7 drops of blood fall on the parchment and Hagnok chants in Gobbledegook. A list appears which surprises all of them._

 ** _Inheritance Test_**

 _Harry James Potter_

 ** _Titles by Blood:_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father's Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Father's Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House Romanov (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (Godfather)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont_

 ** _Titles by Magic_**

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel_

 ** _Titles by Right of Conquest_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (By Tom Riddle)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (By Tom Riddle)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart (By Tom Riddle)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Ilvermorny (By Tom Riddle)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (By Tom Riddle)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell_

 _Vaults:_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Flamel Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

" _How is that possible?" Harry asks_

" _Well those lines come from your father, then godfather, then magic, then right of conquest when you defeated someone. You probably have soulmates or contracts that are attached to them as well", Ragnok says_

" _Who?" Harry asks hand tightening on Ginny's_

" _I will need 13 drops of blood to find out", Ragnok says_

 _Harry cuts his palm again and lets 13 drops of blood fall on the parchment and Ragnok chants in Gobbledegook a list appears._

" _This is who you will be attached too", Ragnok says handing over the list_

 ** _Soulmates or Contracts_**

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley (Age: 17) (Soulmate)_

 _Susan Amelia Bones (Age: 18) (Contract from Sirius Black)_

 _Daphne Freya Greengrass (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Tracey Laura Davis (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Su Li (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Lilith Moon (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Mackendra McGonagall (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Delta Moody (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Dawn Dawlish (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Dusk Diggory (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Luna Pandora Lovegood (Age: 17) (Contract by Lily Potter)_

 _Katherine Marie Bell (Age: 19) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Padma Indra Patil (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Mandy Brocklehurst (Age: 18) (Contract by James Potter)_

 _Gabrielle Apolline Delacour (Age: 16) (Life-Debt/Mate)_

 _Millicent Sera Bulstrode (Age: 18) (Contract by Sirius Black)_

 _Megan Leanne Jones (Age: 18) (Bond)_

 _Penelope Seraphina Clearwater (Age: 20) (Bond)_

 _Sarah Josephina Clearwater (Age: 18) (Bond)_

 _Sally-Anne Perks (Age: 18) (Bond)_

 _Fay Alice Dunbar (Age: 18) (Bond)_

 _Eleanor Louise Branstone (Age: 17) (Bond)_

 _Isobel Althea MacDougal (Age: 18) (Bond)_

 _Morag Minerva MacDougal (Age: 18) (Bond)_

 _Violette Stella Shacklebolt (Age: 18) (Bond)_

 _Cherry Ivory Ollivander (Age: 18) (Bond)_

" _You need to marry all of them because you need one women per title", Ragnok says, "By Ministry Law"_

' _Well this got interesting', Harry thinks_

 _End of Flashback_

Today was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts they would be having lunch at the Ministry followed by the Ball at Hogwarts and a minutes silence.

Harry walked into the Ministry with his Ladies beside him all of them wearing a different colour to represent a different house and they wore that house ring.

"Harry over here!" Hermione calls from a table with her and Ron, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, and Hannah and Draco and Astoria.

Draco had been a real help cleaning up after the war and Harry became friends with him. And of cause his with Daphne was Draco's wife Astoria's sister. Ron got on begrudging with Draco still not forgiving him for the War.

They all take their seats and Kingsley gives his speech.

"We are here at the Ministry to pay tribute to those lost in both Blood Wars. And we pray we don't let blood get in the way again…", Kingsley continues on, "Now Harry Potter will come up here and say a few words"

Harry groans but goes up and everyone claps.

"Today it is 4 years since the war and we are still rebuilding our lives from the wars who took so much from us. We lost mothers, fathers, grandfathers, grandmothers, godparents, sisters, brothers, uncles, aunts, nieces and nephews and so much more. We are learning not to lean on blood but merit. We are still learning to treat all elves, centaurs and so many more like equals. We lost many on all sides 4 years ago. And we thank each and everyone that fought for their sacrifice and bravery we remember them twice today here at the Ministry and at Hogwarts where they fought valiantly. I didn't win the war every witch, wizard and being that fought one the war…", Harry says

Just then there was a bang and spells were flying. Harry and his wives fight with Neville, Hannah, Draco and Astoria and draw them into the bows of the Ministry. Harry didn't know where Hermione and Ron were and he was worried about them and Andromeda and Teddy.

"Draco I will have you as my husband and I will kill Potter and his blood traitors", Pansy yells

"Come back you blood traitors", Nott yells

Spells were being fired back and forth and before they knew it they were in the department of Mysteries. They enter one of the chambers as spells were flying they seemed to ignite the room there was shouts, screams and yells then the world went dark…

The next think Harry remembers was waking up in a cramped space that looked like his cupboard from 11 years ago.

"Up! Get up! Now!" a voice says

Harry freezes it was his Aunts voice which he hadn't heard in 4 years. Harry looked around and he was in his 11year-old body. Then it hit him he had been in the Time Chamber of the Ministry of Magic and he must have gone back in time! But how were his wives? Where they ok? Was his friends? Had all of them gone back in time too?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

 **Harry's Wives**

1\. Ginny Weasley: Pure-Blood: Gryffindor: Lady Potter

2\. Susan Bones: Half-Blood: Hufflepuff: Line Continuation: Lady Bones

3\. Katie Bell: Half-Blood: Gryffindor: Lady Gryffindor

4\. Luna Lovegood: Pure-Blood: Ravenclaw: Line Continuation

5\. Mackendra McGonagall: Lady Pendragon

6\. Daphne Greengrass: Pure-Blood: Slytherin: Lady Black

7\. Padma Patil: Pure-Blood: Ravenclaw: Lady Peverell

8\. Tracey Davis: Half-Blood: Slytherin: Lady Slytherin

9\. Su Li: Half-Blood: Ravenclaw: Lady Ravenclaw

10\. Lilith Moon: Ravenclaw: Lady Le Fey

11\. Delta Moody (Age: 18): Lady Moody

12\. Dawn Dawlish (Age: 18): Lady Romanov

13\. Dusk Diggory (Age: 18): Lady Diggory

14\. Millicent Bulstrode: Pure-Blood: Slytherin: Lady Blishwick

15\. Fay Dunbar: Muggle-Born: Gryffindor: Lady Emrys

16\. Isobel MacDougal: Pure-Blood: Ravenclaw: Line Continuation

17\. Morag MacDougal: Pure-Blood: Hufflepuff: Lady Max

18\. Megan Jones: Half-Blood: Hufflepuff: Lady Hufflepuff

19\. Eleanor Branstone: Half-Blood: Hufflepuff: Lady Flamel

20\. Cherry Ollivander: Half-Blood: St Victoria's Academy: Lady Gaunt

21\. Sally-Anne Perks: Muggle-Born: Gryffindor: Lady Sayre

22\. Mandy Brocklehurst: Half-Blood: Ravenclaw: Lady Steward

23\. Penelope Clearwater: Muggle-Born: Ravenclaw: Lady Fleamont

24\. Sarah Clearwater: Muggle-Born: Hufflepuff: Lady Burke

25\. Gabrielle Delacour: Pure-Blood/Veela: Beauxbatons: Lady Ilvermorny

26\. Lisa Turpin: Half-Blood: Lady Triple

27\. Violette Shacklebolt: Half-Blood: Line Continuation

 **Neville Longbottom**

1\. Hannah Abbott: Lady Longbottom

2\. Parvati Patil: Line Continuation

3\. Lavender Brown: Line Continuation

 **Draco Malfoy**

1\. Astoria Greengrass: Pure-Blood: Slytherin: Lady Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2: Potter Castle

**Chapter 2: Potter Castle**

* * *

Harry was so confuse how did he get here and in his younger body?

" _What is going on?" a voice in his head says_

" _I am in my younger body", another voice says_

" _What the hell happened", another voice says_

 _There were 21 voices in his head all trying to figure out what was going on._

" _Ginny? Susan? Katie? Luna? Daphne? Padma? Tracey? Su? Lisa? Millicent? Fay? Isobel? Morag? Megan? Eleanor? Sally-Anne? Mandy? Penelope? Sarah? Gabrielle? Lilith? Violette? Cherry? Mackendra? Dawn? Delta? Dusk?" Harry thinks_

" _Harry!" they all say_

" _What happened?" Ginny asks_

" _I don't know. Last thing I remember is being in the Time Chamber and a huge explosion", Harry thinks_

" _Why can we hear each others thoughts?" Tracey asks_

" _We will have to get together. And check on Neville, Hannah, Lavender, Draco and Astoria. Padma how is Parvati?" Harry thinks_

" _She is confused too Harry she remembers being older", Padma replies_

" _So does Astoria", Daphne thinks_

" _Tell her we will be going to Potter Castle. Try wandless apparating to the living room. I will have to add everyone too the wards again", Harry thinks_

" _Meet there in 2 hours?" Katie asks_

" _2 hours", they all agree_

Harry gets out of his cupboard and goes to make the food for the Dursley's. Even though he didn't want too.

"You actually cooked right. Least you didn't burn anything", Petunia says

"We are going out today you will stay here and do some cleaning. If it is not done boy you will regret it", Vernon threatens

"Yes Uncle Vernon", Harry says

They Dursleys leave after breakfast and Harry just leaves the dishes there he wasn't planning on coming back here after he got to Potter Castle.

Harry thinks of Potter Castle and apparates there and it was just like he remembered it.

"Master Harry?" a voice says

"Hello Gypsy", Harry says

"How do you know me? You were a babe when last you sure me", Gypsy the House Elf says

"I was in the future till 2 hours ago Gypsy. Have anyone else arrived yet?" Harry asks

"Not yet Master. Does this mean Master is going to live here?" Gypsy asks

"I will. So will my wives and friends. Can you please tell the other elves what I have told you?" Harry asks

"I will Master", Gypsy says disappearing

Harry goes to the ward stone and adds names to the list of people that could go all over the Castle.

"Master your guests are arriving in the sitting room", Gypsy says

"Thank you Gypsy", Harry says

Harry makes his way up into the sitting room and all of his wives where there in their younger bodies.

"Hello my loves", Harry says and he kisses they each and a golden glow surrounds them

There was a gasp and they turn and see Gypsy looking at them shocked.

"What is wrong Gypsy?" Ginny asks

"Yous soul bonded. You are all soul mates", Gypsy says

"What else does that mean?" Harry asks

"Master it means you are all married by magical law. It will show in the Hall of Records. The others that are here are soul bonded too when they kissed", Gypsy says

"Is the Record public knowledge?" Harry asks

"For someone who asks yes Master", Gypsy replies

"Can you wipe the record?" Harry asks

"I can if you want Master", Gypsy says

"Well before you do these are my wives Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, Mackendra McGonagall, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Millicent Bulstrode, Fay Dunbar, Lisa Turpin, Isobel and Morag MacDougal, Megan Jones, Eleanor Branstone, Violette Shacklebolt, Cherry Ollivander, Sally-Anne Perks, Delta Moody, Dawn Dawlish, Dusk Diggory, Mandy Brocklehurst, Penelope and Sarah Clearwater and Gabrielle Delacour. And these are my friends Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria Greengrass and Neville Longbottom and his wives Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil", Harry says introducing each one of them

"Mistresses and friends. Master do you want me to go and wipe the record now?" Gypsy asks

"Yes. Make sure you aren't seen and can you please wipe Draco's and Neville's too?" Harry says

"Gypsy will Master", Gypsy says disappearing

"So any ideas how we got like this?" Draco asks sitting down with his girls

"We were in the Time Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. That explosion could have done this", Harry explains

"Ron doesn't remember a thing. I discreetly tested him. So Hermione won't know anything either. They didn't go back in time with us", Ginny says

"We shouldn't go back anyway", Neville says

"Why?" Draco asks

"Think about all the lives we can save. Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, Dumbledore, Fred and others", Harry says

"I would like to save my Aunt", Susan says

"We'll be able to save my brother", Dusk Diggory says

"I would like to save my family, Bill from his scars, George from missing his ear, Dad from Nagini and Fred from dying", Ginny says crying

"So we will stay and fix things from the last time that means getting all the Horcrux's", Harry says hugging Ginny

"Are you still a Horcrux?" Su asks

"Hard to say without a snake", Harry says

"Are you planning on going back to the Dursley's?" Daphne asks

"After what they do to me. I don't think so", Harry replies

Gypsy reappears, "The record is wiped Master. I should tell you with the bond you are emancipated all of you"

"Well that is good. We need wands. We can't do all wandless magic", Harry says, "We need adults we can trust with these secrets. Sirius is in Azkaban and we need to get him out"

"I will try and expose Scabbers. Maybe I can convince Mum, and Ron to go out with Scabbers. Could say he looks sick and get him out to Diagon Alley", Ginny suggests

"We need adults in on this. But who will we trust?" Luna asks

"What about my Aunt? She is likely to notice the change in me and she will help with Sirius", Susan says

"And my Mum. She needs to get away from Lucius. We can trust her", Draco says

"Susan you can bring your Aunt here and Draco if your mother proves trustworthy she can stay here. But if she can't I will obliterate her mind", Harry says

"Very well. I will see if I can find the Diary Horcrux while I am there", Draco says

"Free Dobby if you can", Harry says

"I will", Draco says

"I better go see King Ragnok the Potter Account Manager and see if he knows about the emancipation and what my titles are now that we are back in time", Harry tells everyone

"You do that. I better get home. Mum will be wondering where I am. I was met to be in the Orchard", Ginny says

"Maybe the Potter Castle library has books on Bonds", Harry says

"While you look and deal with Ragnok we better head home otherwise someone will notice", Padma says

"I will let you know what I find out", Harry says

"Make sure you get Hedwig", Tracey says

"I definably will. I have missed her", Harry replies

They all kiss him and they apparate away. Neville, Parvati and Hannah then leave with Draco and Astoria following.

Harry decides to go to Diagon Alley he waves his hand and he disguises himself. He floos to the Leaky Cauldron it was busy but he makes it out the back and taps the bricks with his finger. Diagon Alley was much the same as it was back in his time but not trying to recover from the war.

Harry makes his way into Gringotts and waits his turn at the counter.  
"What can I do for you?" the goblin asks

"Hello Master Goblin Griphook I need to speak with my account manager King Ragnok about the Potter Accounts", Harry says

The Griphook stares at him seeing through his disguise.

"Very well Mr Potter", Griphook says wondering how Harry Potter knew him, "Follow me"

Griphook leads Harry deeper into the bank and to King Ragnok's office which Harry had been in a couple of times.

"King Ragnok Mr Potter is here to see you", Griphook says in Gobbledegook

"How did Mr Potter get my name?" King Ragnok asks in Gobbledegook

"I can understand you", Harry says in Gobbledegook which shocks them

"Come in Mr Potter", King Ragnok says

Harry goes in and sits in a chair.

"What can I do for you?" King Ragnok asks

"I am emancipated King Ragnok and need to check my accounts", Harry says

"How can you be emancipated?" King Ragnok asks

"I am sure you can check your books but I can tell you the story", Harry says telling him that he was from the future and what else happened

King Ragnok could tell Harry wasn't lying it was all in the eyes.

"So you would like to see what your intitled too now in this time?" King Ragnok asks

"Yes. My wives are also wondering if they keep their titles", Harry says

"Well we will do an Inheritance Test and we will see where that leaves you and then we will check your accounts. I need 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry cuts his palm and lets 7 drops fall on the parchment. King Ragnok chants in Gobbledegook and a list appears again.

"Here you go Lord Potter", King Ragnok says handing over the list

 ** _Inheritance Test_**

 _Harry James Potter_

 ** _Heirships_**

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke_

 ** _Lordships_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Peverell_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont_

 ** _Titles by Magic_**

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff_

 ** _Heirships by Magic_**

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel_

 ** _Titles by Right of Conquest_**

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Ilvermorny_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt_

 _Vaults_

 _Potter Trust Vault_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

"So now I am just the heir of Black, Triple, Blishwick, Burke and Max. I will need to talk to Sirius about that", Harry says

 _"So we will have to talk to Sirius?" Daphne asks_

 _"Yes. We will have to get him out of Azkaban first", Harry thinks_

 _"I will get my Aunt to Potter Castle soon", Susan thinks_

"Now that you are emancipated we can transfer your trust vault into the Potter Family Vault", King Ragnok says

"That is good. I don't have the key", Harry says

"Who does?" King Ragnok asks

"Albus Dumbledore", Harry says

"Well we will cancel the keys. You now have full access to all your vaults and Lordships but you can't sit on the Wizengamot till your 17", King Ragnok says

"I will choose my proxies. I need to add my wives too my vaults", Harry says

"Names and which vaults?" King Ragnok says

Harry tells Ragnok and they get everything sorted and keys to the other vaults for his wives. Harry also stops the money going to the Dursley's as they had never cared for him. Harry told Ragnok that he was going to have them arrested as soon as he could. He also sees his parents WILL where it said Sirius was never the Secret Keeper. Ragnok said he would show this to Madam Bones when Harry told her.

Harry then withdraws Galleons and pounds from the Potter Family Vault says goodbye to King Ragnok then goes to Diagon Alley.

He gets an expensive trunk and school books for this year he knew which ones to get and got a few others. He then gets a full wardrobe as he needed one so he didn't have to put up with Dudley's clothes anymore.

He heads to the Eeylops Owls Emporium and looks for Hedwig. He finally sees her his eyes had tears in them.

" _You alright Harry?" Ginny thinks_

" _I have just seen Hedwig", Harry thinks back_

Harry picks up her cage and takes her to the counter.

"Good chose young man. What will you name her?" the shopkeeper asks

"Hedwig", Harry says

"Nice name. It will be 15 Galleons", the shopkeeper says

Harry hands over the 15 Galleons and leaves with Hedwig.

"Lets go home Hedwig", Harry says apparating out of Diagon Alley and to Potter Castle

He lets Hedwig out and goes to the library to look up books on bonds to find out about the one he had with his girls…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Reaching Out

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Reaching Out**

* * *

 _Next Day…_

* * *

 _Bones Manor_

* * *

Susan was about to tell her Aunt she was from the future. This was going to be hard to explain. She sees her Aunt sitting down and eating breakfast it was the weekend so her Aunt had the day off.

"Susan is something wrong?" Amelia asks her niece

"Auntie I have somethings to tell you and it will be unbelievable but everything is true", Susan says nervously

"What is it Susan?" Amelia asks

"Will you vow to keep this a secret from anyone not in the no?" Susan asks

"Susan is that really necessarily?" Amelia asks

"Yes. You must vow on your magic. Otherwise I can't tell you a thing", Susan says

Amelia sees just how serious Susan was and knew she had to do the vow or she would lose Susan to something.

"I Amelia Susan Bones herby swear on my magic I will keep the secrets that Susan is about to tell me and only talk about them with people in the know", Amelia vows

Susan sighs in relief.

"Good. Auntie first I must tell you it has been 5 years since I last saw you", Susan says

"Susan what are you talking about you see me every day", Amelia says

"Until a day ago I was in the year 2002. You were killed in the timeline in 1997", Susan replies

Amelia sits back reeling could this be true?

"Susan you couldn't have gone back this far", Amelia says

"I was in a fight with my husband and my sister-wives and there was an explosion. We were in the Department of Mysteries and then I woke up here in my bed. And I still had my memories of me as a grown up and a wife and sister", Susan explains

"What exactly where you doing?" Amelia asks

"Well we were at the Ministry for a Remembrance day and fighting broke out being lead by Pansy Parkinson. My Husband, Sister-Wives, Some friends and myself where caught in the Department of Mysteries and there were shouts, explosions, screams and yells then I woke up here hearing my Husband's voice in my head along with my sister-wives", Susan says

" _It sounds like a soul-bond from what I read in books at Potter Castle. We are bound together never to part even in death and beyond", Harry thinks to them_

" _What else?" Susan thinks knowing her Aunt was looking at her_

" _We are married and emancipated by the law of the soul-bond", Harry thinks_

" _Well that explains somethings", Daphne thinks_

" _Anything else?" Padma asks_

" _We will be about to hear each others thoughts, teleport to each other and share our knowledge with each other. There is more but for later", Harry thinks_

" _Thanks Harry", the girls say_

"What was that?" Amelia asks

"I was talking to my husband and my sister-wives. My husband found some information out what we are", Susan says

"What is it?" Amelia asks

"We have a soul-bond. We are bound together and nothing can part us even in death. We are married and emancipated. We can hear each-others thoughts, teleport to each other and share our knowledge between us", Susan replies

"Your only 11 you can't be married!" Amelia exclaims

"I am actually 22 in mind. It is just my body that needs to catch up again", Susan says

"I don't know what to think of this", Amelia says with a sigh

"Auntie I know it is hard. It is hard on me too you died 5 years ago for me during the Second Blood War and I was about to try and start a family with my husband and now I am 11 again and have to wait to have a family! I lost the future we worked hard to achieve but I will and my soul-bonded will save your life this time that is the only good news", Susan says emotional

"Oh Susan I am so sorry. I am sorry for what you lost. But you can't change the timeline", Amelia says

"We are. So many deaths last time Auntie. We are going to prevent them. My husband lost the most in the war", Susan says

"How many sister-wives do you have?" Amelia asks

"27", Susan says, "For each of his titles. But I didn't I wanted to keep the Bones name going", Susan says

"27! Well I never. Who is your husband?" Amelia asks

"Harry Potter. Apparently our Dads put us into a contract when we were born", Susan says

"Has to be Harry Potter. I was good friends with James and Lily. And of course my fiancée Sirius but he is a traitor", Amelia says

" _We need to tell her", Susan thinks to Harry_

" _Bring her here. It will be safer. Password for the floor is Potter Castle, Dahlia Room, Bluebell", Harry thinks_

" _Thank you", Susan thinks_

"Will you help us Auntie? We have much to take about and we better to talk about it with Harry and my sister-wives", Susan says

"I want to hear you plans and some parts from your timeline. But I only have today as I am back at work tomorrow", Amelia says

"We will floo. Say Potter Castle, Dahlia Room, Bluebell", Susan says

"Harry already has Potter Castle? I thought James was joking about the castle", Amelia says

"Yes he does have a Castle and no Former Lord James Potter wasn't joking. Harry is in the safest place for him", Susan says

"But he is safer at his relatives that is what Dumbledore says", Amelia says

"It's not. Harry was abused there. And Lord James and Lady Lily's WILL clearly stated Harry wasn't to go there and Dumbledore witnessed it. And there were other things in that WILL. But Harry will show you. Be warned Draco will be there he is not a Death Eater he changed during the Second Blood war same with his mother if she is there", Susan says moving her Aunt to the floo

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Amelia asks

"Yes. Without a doubt. Draco was fighting with us. Now lets go. You go first Auntie remember what I said", Susan says

"Potter Castle, Dahlia Room, Bluebell", Amelia says and she goes through the floo

Susan sighs and quickly follows her this was going to be interesting…

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor…_

* * *

Draco had waited for his _father_ to go out on business so he could talk to his mother.

"Mother I need to talk to you", Draco says

"What is it Dragon?" Narcissa asks

"Have you noticed I have changed?" Draco asks

"In the last day or so I have. Your now as . . . spoiled and . . . whiny as before", Narcissa says carefully

"I am not offended. I was like that. But Mum that was a long time ago for me", Draco says

"What do you mean Dragon?" Narcissa asks

"I was involved in a time travel accident nearly two days ago I was in 2002", Draco says

Narcissa sits down heavily not believing it but believing it because she noticed the changes in her Dragon.

"How?" Narcissa asks

"My wife and I were at a remembrance ball and everyone was attacked by Pansy. I had married Astoria and we ended us fighting with Harry and his wives and Neville and his wives. When we were in the Department of Mysteries we don't know how we got there but there was an explosion, screams and yells and next thing I know I woke up here with Astoria voice in my head", Draco explains

"What does that mean?" Narcissa asks

"Astoria just go told by Harry's wife Daphne that we have a soul-bond but we will need to talk to him more about it. Mum do you want out?" Draco asks

"We can't leave your Father Draco", Narcissa says

"Mum he is beyond redemption. I have seen what he has done. And he will never redeem himself", Draco says, "Trust me I know what the future is"

"Is the place safe we are going?" Narcissa asks

"Yes. Pack Mum while I have already I just need to get something out of _Lucius_ 's study", Draco says

"Your not going to steal! He would catch you", Narcissa says panicky

"Mum I would do anything to protect you and Astoria and my friends and this is important. I know about my other siblings you were forced to abort because of girls. I will not let that happen again. In the timeline last time you were pregnant. You need to get out of here. I will get what you and I need and follow", Draco says gently pushing her to the floo

"Draco…", Narcissa says

"Say Potter Castle, Dahlia Room, Bluebell and you will be safe. I will join you soon", Draco says

"Please Dragon be careful", Narcissa says

"I will now go", Draco says

Narcissa says the words and floos away. Draco quickly packs his and his mothers things and heirlooms and goes into _Lucius's_ office and looks for the Diary Horcrux.

" _Point me Diary Horcrux",_ Draco says his wand points it out

Draco picks up the diary and seals it in a bag so he wouldn't be influenced and quickly go out of the study. Draco goes and frees Dobby with a sock and explains it was Harry Potter who did it causing Dobby to jump up and down. Draco said to wait on Harry's call. Dobby quickly disappeared. Draco hears Lucius arrive home hollowing for Narcissa.

Draco hears him yelling upstairs and Draco makes his way to the floo and quickly puts up a silencing charm and then says Harry's address and disappears in a flash of green…

* * *

 _Longbottom Manor_

* * *

Neville was going to talk to his gran about the time travel. They needed a strong woman as there voice since they looked too young and Amelia Bones couldn't do it all. So he was reaching out.

"Gran I need to talk to you", Neville says

"What is it Neville?" Augusta asks

"Have you noticed the changes in me?" Neville asks

"You appear more confident. What has happened?" Augusta asks

Neville explains what had happened in the last two days and Augusta was shocked. He said he would explain more with his wives and his friends. Augusta agreed to go with Neville to Potter Castle to get the whole story. But even she could tell he was telling the truth as he couldn't have changed from a shy timid boy to a confident one just like that.

So they decided too floo to Potter Castle…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
